


Nila

by Rockym82



Series: Egg Salad [5]
Category: NiGHTS into Dreams
Genre: Backstory, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockym82/pseuds/Rockym82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to take a break one evening and write out the backstory for an OC I have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nila

The egg fell and cracked, however, it did not kill the life within. The life felt its parent's love and its parent's despair through its shell. The life could feel its parent's wish: The wish for it to remain hidden. Then it could no longer feel its parent.

Finally, the life's shell opened and it came out. The life stared at the space in front of it.

The life spoke. “Hello?”

Only trees and grassy fields. She knew what they were. She identify herself as a she since she had no better term for herself.

She was aware. She knew she was alive.

She also knew her loving parent wasn't there. She took a step and started walking. She wanted to find her parent again. She walked until she found a pond. Cone-headed angelic creatures were playing by the body of water. They all looked the same. It then occurred to her, how would she know what her parent looked like? What did she, herself, look like?

She closed her eyes as she ran her hands over her face. It felt smooth. Her hands touched her shoulder and then to her back. Her back didn't feel smooth. It felt hard and unconformed. A scar? She removed her hands and repositioned them around her. She could feel the irregular tissue to the base of her spine. Was this from the crack in her egg? She supposed such a large scar would hurt, but it did not. She looked at her hands...and they weren't there. She had a form, but it could not be seen.

She started to consider this, and other things, but the angelic creatures' play distracted her. Soon she became engulfed in her world. 'Nightopia' was the name the owl, who attended to the angelic 'Nightopians', called it. She loved it. The days and nights went by as she played. She didn't even mind that no one paid her any mind. She would walk in front of the few people who came to Nightopia and they didn't even know she was there. She liked to mildly tease those poor folks.

She didn't like everyone who came to her Nightopia. Nightmarens. She hated them. They would try to eat the Nightopians and cause trouble. She did what she could to delay their harm. She couldn't stop them though. One day they finally succeeded and shattered the Ideya that gave life to her Nightopia. She lost her home and was left all alone.

During her isolation, she thought back to days long ago and about her parent. Did her parent missed her as she missed her homeland? Was her parent even alive? Did her parent ever look at the constant evening sky, as she did now, and thought about her child? Did her parent even remember her? She had forgotten her parent for a time.

Her life changed again, and this time for the better. She got to the Dream Gate. She met NiGHTS who was lots of fun. She even felt the familiar love of a parent whenever Owl was around. The old bird treated her like she was his own granddaughter. He taught her so many things about the Night Dimension.

She had adventures, hardships and joy. The fact she was able to do this without the ability of flight or any powers, made her feel strong.

Which made her wonder why Owl seemed sad when one day he asked her: “Are you happy?”

She didn't even have to think about the answer.

“Mm!” 

~


End file.
